


A Box and a Bed

by withinthisstonethesky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Butt Plugs, Coming Untouched, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Helpful Dean, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Sharing a Bed, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Sam, Wincest - Freeform, sorry no wing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinthisstonethesky/pseuds/withinthisstonethesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam told them what he wants, not in so many words... but, now what? Cas doesn't know what to do.</p>
<p>Part 7 of "After the Box"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Box and a Bed

And with that simple nod of Sam’s Cas knows something that maybe it’s a little too human to know... insecurity. He just got Dean into his arms, and he loves Sam, but what could this mean? This human vulnerability, it’s very, unsettling. He looks at Dean, who looks at him and pretty much just says it all when he whispers, “Sonofabitch.”  
Together they get poor, naked Sam off the floor, into bed, wrap him in blankets and Dean sits on one side of him while Cas sits on the other, both on top of the blankets, nervous, maybe, and shy in a way he almost never is. Cas can feel tears welling in his eyes, he doesn’t know what to say and is about to poof away when Dean reaches across Sam’s sleeping body and takes his hand, “Hey, we are still us, ok? This is still me, this is still Sam. We will figure this out. I’m not going anywhere and I know you’re thinking about it but you better not either. You promised, anyway.” So Cas stays, because, he did promise. And he meant it. It only takes a little bit of Dean to remind him of why.  
He watches both the boys snuggle up and sleep, and he scoots down and rests with them, still holding Dean’s hand over Sam’s chest. So much love and uncertainty, will it always be like this? He waits for them to wake, listens internally to the angel chatter, they are all talking about him, and Dean… and Sam. It’s not that they know that bothers him, or even that they don’t understand, it’s that he no longer cares if they ever do understand.  
Sometime around noon Sam begins to stir and Dean opens his eyes and looks at Cas, who reaches out to touch his cheek. “Did I ruin everything?” Sam says, eyes still closed, he clears his throat softly.  
And Cas, there are so many times he doesn’t know what to say, and this is one of them, so he just moves his hand from Dean’s cheek as Dean nods and smiles a little in encouragement, and cups Sam’s cheek, turns his face towards him and kisses him softly, “I have no idea what this means, but I believe Dean when he says it will be ok. Dean?”  
“Sammy, I don’t know everything, but I know I love Cas, I love you. You’re my brother but you’re… more. I think whatever happens you know that I’m in. But I want you two to do something for me, I’m not leaving the room because, well, you’re wearing a giant possessed butt plug so I can’t really leave you unprotected, even, even though Cas is here… So I’m just gonna move to the other bed for a while and I want you and Cas to, heh heh, get to know each other for a while, as long as it takes. I want you to see if you both want this, really.” Dean gently climbs over Sam, leans down, and looks into his eyes and then kisses him so lightly, Cas can tell they’ve never kissed before and it’s, well, it’s beautiful! Then Dean keeps climbing until he’s over top of Cas, leans down and kisses him, too, only very strongly, presses his forehead against Cas’ and holds his face like he never wants to stop and just sighs, “Ok, you two, I’m over there but just pretend I’m not, m’kay?” He goes and pours about 4-5 shots worth of whiskey into a tall glass and downs it then moves to the other crappy motel bed, actually wraps himself in blankets and puts a pillow over his head and turns the other way entirely, waving over his shoulder, “I’mm goodf, guys, don’t worreh,” from under the pillow.  
Cas suddenly realizes that Sam has been staring at the side of his face while he's been watching Dean, he can see Sam clenching his jaw. Cas turns towards him, opens his mouth, about to say something he hopes will sound witty when Sam grabs his face with both hands and says, “Fuckit, I’ve wanted to do this for soooo long, so don’t you dare think it’s the butt plug talking,” and kisses him, and holy hell this is a pretty dirty kiss, Sam’s tongue is everywhere, memorizing his mouth in a very exposing but totally exciting way and Cas just can’t get enough. He finds himself pulling Sam on top of him and Sam sighs, apparently it’s relieving to get off his back with that THING in him and oh, wow, he still has that thing in him, how could he possibly be so squirmy and handsy and able to think about anything more than THAT? “Hey, I’ve worn this thing before, I can take it. Feels pretty darn good, mmm, actually, um, huh, wow. My only issue is that you, wow, this thing is still HUGE though, you can’t fuck me with it in the way,” Sam breathes between biting Cas’ lips and undoing his belt, pants and shirt and pulling them off of him.  
And just like that Cas is raging hard. He reaches up and feels Sam’s unbelievable chest, can’t help but scratch his nails down those abs, because, who wouldn’t? “I wish you could feel how wet my ass is, already, fuck,” Sam is grinning ear to ear at him so Cas replies because it seems like it needs to be pointed out, “I CAN feel it, you’re dripping on my balls.” And Sam makes a noise, somewhere between a laugh and a groan, that almost makes Cas think he just came, only he would KNOW if he did with Sam’s huge cock rubbing against his own.  
“Oh, you’re gonna have such a pretty dirty mouth someday. I knew it!” Sam grins at him and shimmies down the bed until he’s off the bottom edge of the bed, kneeling on the floor, and pulls Cas down with one strong motion so that Cas is at the edge of the bed, puts Cas’ legs over his shoulders and just proceeds to lap at Cas’ balls like they are some sort of candy, sucking them in and out of his mouth here and there. Cas is almost overwhelmed but he’s not going to move an inch, it feels WAY too good. Finally Sam spreads Cas’ legs even wider and starts to lick at his hole. Cas kind of tries to pull away, because, this is, this is a lot at once, but Sam just grabs his hips and holds him still, growling into the place between his balls and his hole, “Oh, no, you’ll know when I’m done with you.” And Cas can’t argue with that.  
After a few minutes of what Cas would like to call “heavenly tongue fucking” Sam slips a finger in there and Cas is surprised how ready he is for that, before long Sam has two fingers in there, working him open, playing with some spot inside of him that makes him see stars, “And Dean calls ME eager,” Sam purrs at him, and then begins to lick around his fingers “Oh, you are sweet, Angel. And this thing is so huge inside me, I’m still dripping for you. I can feel it moving, hitting me just (thrust of fingers to Cas’ prostate), like (another thrust) this (and on that thrust Cas comes).” Sam shudders over him, something wet hitting Cas’ foot. It must be Sam’s come on my foot, Cas realizes, and giggles as he begins to come down from his orgasm. “That’s the kind of laugh I like to hear,” Sam says and slaps Cas on the ass. “Brother, get over here, he’s ready for you.”  
Dean moans and rolls over on the other bed, gets up and looks at them both with lust blown eyes “You two good? Sam?” And Sam says, “I’m fantastic. Cas?” Cas just nods his head and whispers “Yes.” Dean is out of his clothes and gorgeously, perfectly, bite-ably, naked and down by Cas’ feet in about three seconds. “Well, then,” he says, “Where shall I begin?” But he knows, because gets right to it and NOW Cas is in heaven, but in a good way. A really, really good way.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?
> 
> I love comments and kudos.


End file.
